Wolfy Bacon?
by ooda
Summary: This story is about Maddy and Rhydian and focuses on my favourite maddian moment from each episode. Please leave a comment. Feel free to PM me and please enjoy the story. If you have a better idea for the title please leave a comment thanks.
1. Series 1 ep 1

**Hi its me here. Well duh, who else would it be I guess. I've been reading Wolfblood FF since the archive started and recently I decide that I had to start an account. This is my first story, if you see any mistakes or anything like that please tell me. If you want to comment you can but I don't mind if you'd rather not. I know I rarely ever commented on FF so I know what it's like. This story is going to be one shots from each episode retelling my favorite moments that either went unsaid or I thought were interpreted wrongly. I might even add some missing scenes. ENJOY**

Series 1 episode 1

Maddy ran through the side path, her short parka flapping behind her. She felt guilty for yelling at 'leek boy' the way she had. But he had absolutely no self control – wolfing out in front of Jimmy! She told herself it was for the best if he stayed with them, mam and dad could help tame him and he could become part of the pack. Maybe he would even become her new friend; Maddy couldn't deny her attraction towards him, spiky blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Stop it! She thought, Rhydian was cute, nothing wrong with appreciating that, but for now she would focus on catching him up.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Rhydian sprinted away from 'smelly girl.' Like she knew what he was going through. He remembered the elation of finding another one like him, finding out that he wasn't a freak of nature and that even if he was there were other loners like him. Along with the relief came anger, anger that his mum had left him alone and anger that Maddy Smith, tiny, insignificant Maddy could make him feel the same way. Abandoned. It's not like she wanted to be his friend anyway but… it would have been nice. He stopped running to check behind him, she hadn't chased him. He felt a twinge of sadness. He heard a snapping sound and turned round to see the chocolate haired midget standing in front of him. He wanted to smile that she hadn't left him, but all he could do was yell.

" I know about the Vaughns(**A/N if you know how to spell this properly please tell me)**. I know you're alone."

R: So?

M: I'm like you, you saw that.

R: You may be like me but you think the same as them. You're just trying to make me better, but you know what, what I am what I turn into that is better. It's better than anything I've ever known and I'm not letting anyone take that away from me!

M: I'm not going to let you go.

R: Go ahead. Chase me. Stop me. Use your wolfy power sand see how long it takes for someone to find out who you are. 'Cause none of your mates know your little secret do they? Thought not. I've got nothing to lose here, unlike you.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

For the second time I ran away from Maddy Smith. I know I overstepped the line. She didn't deserve that. But I know it's true. I jump over a small fence, assured that she won't follow me again. But she does. Again. I run across the leafy forest floor at ridiculous speed, beginning to enjoy the chase, certain she won't be able to keep up. Jumping over logs and trailing around trees to confuse her I sprint further away. Grinning I run somewhere I know she won't be able to find me, laughter fighting its way to my lips.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

I run quickly after Rhydian, I quickly realise his game and make easy work of tracking him through the woods I grew up in. Suddenly I stop, swinging round the nearest tree, he's gone. I hear a cheeky whistle and my eyes follow the sound up a thin tree .I shake my head in a mixture of annoyance and disbelief. His wide smile and echoing laughter make me want to join in but Rhydian has already left the tree and is quickly getting away. I can almost see his cocky grin as he chuckles to himself over the brilliance of his plan. Eager to wipe the smirk off his face I speed up, if it's even possible, and follow him. I gain distance as Rhydian struggles to run through the dense forest I knew like the back of my hand. As he reaches the edge of a small hill I leap forward latching onto his leg and sending use both into a soft pile of leaves.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

I fall swiftly from the tree and set off again. Geez, Maddy was fast! Her small frame was agile and was quickly gaining on me. I laugh turning my head to watch her cute face, scrunched up in determination, while I thrash blindly though the trees. As I prepare to jump off the edge of a drop I feel Maddy's hands pulling my leg and we tumble downwards. I land on top of her and roll off quickly. I catch my laugh as I see where we are…

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

I grin, unable to contain the happiness. And then I stop, smile stuck to my face as I see the hole of the Badger club. Some staring, most (Tom and Shannon) glaring. Oops! The smile drifts away as Rhydian and I awkwardly dust off our clothes. I'm just happy that Rhydian is here to stay, I explain that to me mates under the pretence of us being 'distant cousins.' We all chill out at Bernie's and I feel a connection with Rhydian that I haven't felt with anyone in a long time. Good to be able to share the secret I guess!

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT TELLING ME WHICH OTHER MADDIAN MOMENTS TO RECREATE. I NEED IDEAS! XX OODA**


	2. Series 1 ep 2

**Hello its me again. This is chapter two and it takes palce in the middle of the episode. It's a much shorter scene but I love it. I always laugh when I watch it and since ep 2 is quite un-maddian I though I would write about this instead. The scene contains a lot of dialogue so thoughts are in italic.**

** This chapter is dedicated to ****xxxEMILYxxxBARSandMELODY****for the first review, it means a lot so thank you.**

Series 1 episode 2

_I walked into the lunch queue and stood behind Rhydian. I could hear the chatter around us but it didn't matter. I just had to apologise to him and hope that he'd come over for Hog Roast night. God only knows what mam'll resort to to get him to come over. I'd be afraid if I were him, dad's meat jokes are hideous! I guess I am a little upset that he went to talk to Shan, I'm not jealous… why would I be? He gave her vegan chocolate, it was disgusting. Poor Rhydian, I wonder why his Foster parents gave it to him anyway!_

M: Hi,

R: Alright?

M: I'm really sorry about the memory card, you were right to have taken it.

R: Yeah, totally.

_I cringe before looking around the check no one's listening. Well I guess it's now or never;_

M: Can you just come for dinner tonight? Mam and dad, they want to talk to us about… wolfing out, safely.

_I bite my lip, could it BE any more embarrassing. I just hope he'll say yes. He agrees, not really paying attention, he's never seemed happy about the 'pack stuff' before. I wonder what's wrong with him. He wasn't listening at all._

M: … And then me and mam are going to braid your hair!

_He didn't say anything, he just keeps staring at the lunch menu, I knew it!_

M: … With ribbon… and take pictures.

R: COOL!

_What is wrong with him today? He isn't listening to me. Rhydian turns around and asks me about the lunch today. I tell him it's veggie day, I remember because I asked mam if we could have hog roasts on Wednesday because of it. Of course, Rhydian's craving. He keeps staring at the food and he had VEGAN chocolate._

M: MEAT!

R: Where?

M: You've got cravings

R: They're vegetarians Maddy. My foster parents, they're vegetarians!

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_I hope Maddy doesn't think I'm an idiot. I hadn't been paying attention to her conversation. While in foster care I had picked up the art of pretending to hold a conversation with someone. You simply echo the end of their sentence back to them. I almost feel happy that Maddy worked it out; no one else could be bothered. It just reinforces the idea that she cares, really cares._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_Vegetarians! VEGETARIANS! I feel so sorry for Rhydian, wolfbloods literally live on meat. No wonder he wasn't paying attention. It looks like mam's advice has come in handy for once!_

M: Well Wednesday's hog roast night. You know where you get a whole pig and roast it, with all the trimmings.

R: A whole pig!

M: Fancy it?

R: Yeah.

M: Cool,

R: I can't look at another vegetable


	3. Series 1 ep3

**Hey guys I have so much to tell you. I know it is no excuse but I came bak from a school trip yesterday - I have been away since last time I uploaded. I had no wifi so i couldn't upload stuff but I have written the next few chapters. Unfortunately this chapter is the shortest one of all but I think as the series becomes more Maddian there will be more to write about. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me suggestions because I have literally none. Also I want to have finished writing about all episodes by the time season 3 comes outon the 15th of September. FEEL EXCITED! I just want to say that I would like at least one review per chapter becomes you don't understand until you write a story yourslef, how hard it is to know that people read your stories but they don't comment. I will upload regardless because I'm writing this more for me but all reviews are appreciated. Please read down to the end because I have a story idea that I want your opinion on.**

**This chapter is dedicated to wolf200 I love your stories ang I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Your review definately motivated me to keep writing and you should continue writing too. My favourite story of yours has to be Rydian and Madeline so all you reders should go check it out.**

**Okay... sorry for that LONG into. This drabble is a little deleted scene that I wrote beacuse I felt like it so... enjoy!**

"Just think about lying in a green field… in the sun."

I start laughing to myself, the frustration melting away. What kind of a weird technique was that. I stare at the black in my veins quickly receding. Maddy is quite something.

"What exactly is so funny? You are trying my patience!" Mr Jeffries' voice shocks me back into reality. Maddy tells me what to say. Once again her quick thinking has saved me. But … never one to waste an opportunity, I'm still going to tease her about that comment later.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Rhydian and I came to the darkroom after the incident with Mr Jeffries. I need to tell him about Tom. I guess he was right about Tom lying, I should trust him more often.

"Think about lying in a green field, how lame is that?"

"It worked didn't it?" Wow Maddy, that was real inventive.

"Yeah, I suppose it did. How you come up with that stuff is a mystery to me. Lying in a field is hardly relaxing. Imagine all the bugs and the itchy grass."

I love the woods and fields. It's one of the reasons that we have lived in Stoneybridge for so long. Even though we lock ourselves up we can still run free and relax while in human form. Maybe one day I'll take Rhydian cloud gazing and we can spot shapes. Maybe I'll bring a picnic, with loads of yummy ham sandwiches and chicken drumsticks – Mam thinks Rhydian suffers meat depressions, that's why he's always so moody – and then I'll show him the rope swing that Shan and I used when we were younger.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Maddy had been gazing at the ceiling for almost three minutes, muttering random things.

"Yummy … Rhydian," I stare at Maddy strangely. What is she thinking about? She frowns slightly and I have this sudden urge to make her laugh, and make her happy again. I shake myself. Stop it Rhydian! Maddy is supposed to be your cousin, you can't like her. Gross! I don't think I'll ever look at cousins in the same way.

"He's always so… _moody_," Maddy says, still frowning. I decide Maddy probably didn't want me to hear that and would very much appreciate it if I woke her up.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

" So you think I'm yummy huh?" What did he just say! I blink rapidly and blush while staring at Rhydian who is currently wriggling his eyebrows cutely. He's such a weirdo. A slap him playfully before dragging him towards class. I think that Rhydian and I could chat all day if given the chance. Plus people are probably wondering where we've gone. I decide to tell him about Tom on the way…

**That is the end. Please comment, favourite and follow if you liked it. **

**OKay on a different note I had this idea for a story where I put**

**A. Maddy and Rhydian in the Hungergames as Katniss and Peeta, I might do a genderbend but hey.**

**B. A HUNGER GAMES fanfic in which Peeta is pretending and doesn't actually love her. I will include everlark inventually because.. duh.**

**Comment if you like these ideas or if you have some of your own **

**ooda out_ **


	4. Series 1 ep 4

**Hello guys, two chapters in two days, feel happy. Okay so this chapter is quite long. This and the next two episodes are my favourite wolfblood episodes of all time, they are so subtly maddian. The first part is just feelings, the second is the famous fire bell scene, next I wrote a stand alone moment that I thought could have happened, and then finally some maddian fire angst. Fluffy cheese alert. **

**Shoutout to: Racnoss - BTW cool name, also I agree that Series 2 lacked the small things that made all us fangirls giggle**

**Shoutout to: wolf200 - I really like story B too because I haven't seen any like it, keep your eyes peeled and you might see it soon**

**EXTRA REVIEWS FOR THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**

**ENJOY. **

"Better?"

"Better."

"I know I've got a mam and dad and stuff, which is more than what you've got," She looks and me in apology,

"Sorry,"

"No, it's fine," and it is because I've got Maddy. She doesn't realise how important she is to me.

"What I meant was, It's just really good to have someone my age to like, share this stuff with,"

"Yeah that goes for me as well," I don't know how I would have survived in Stoneybridge without her.

"'Cause I've always hated it: keeping it a secret from my friends,"

"Well everyone has secrets, I bet Tom and Shan don't share everything with you."

"But they won't have secrets like mine." As much as I hate to admit it Maddy's right. Well of course she is.

"Sometimes I wonder is it possible to stay friends with them, I mean how well do they really know us?" And again, it's true. Lying next to Maddy, our sides pressed together, I don't feel more in tune with or connected to anyone. She knows how feel and I can already read her completely. I know that Tom and Shan only see a tiny part of her. It makes me happy that I know her properly. I look at her,

"Oh no, Tom" Maddy sounds really stressed,

"No, you're supposed to calm down,"

"NO I was supposed to revise with him, we've got a maths exam in ten minutes!"

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

I tuck the chair in tightly, trying to calm myself down. The calm that running with Rhydian had brought had long since evaporated.

"How nice of you to join us Rhydian," Rhydian acknowledges me with a slight nod of his head. The usual rush of calm that he always brings doesn't come and I start to feel jumpy.

I rapidly tap the tip of my biro on the desk, not realising the test has started. I fling the page open, panic building. I yank the tip of the pen of. Staring at the page I take deep breaths, trying to calm down. I can feel the blood rushing and my pulse echoes dangerously fast in my ears. I narrow in on the dull click of Tom biting his nails. I hear people writing answers that blur through my mind. I flap through the pages trying to calm down. I see through black running up my veins and I can feel my pupils dilate. Checking no one has noticed I duck under the desk. As I feel myself succumb to the wolf I give Rhydian one last pleading look

_SAVE ME._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

As I begin the exam I can see Maddy, hopefully she'll be okay. Quickly I hear her heartbeat escalate and I can hear her heavy breathing. I look around in time to see her crouched tight under her desk. Nearly changed. The sorrow in her eyes is the final straw. I lunge out of my desk and smash the fire alarm. I can feel the plastic shards piercing my hands and I can sense the punishment. But all that matters is keeping her safe. As the room erupts into screams I run under her desk.

"Maddy, Maddy, it's over, okay? Keep calm, deep breaths yeah?" I see her relax as the teacher yells meaningless words at me. She's safe.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

He did it. He saved me. Rhydian and I hurry to join the rest of the line. I can see Shan marching towards us and groan.

"What did you go and do that for?"

"Shan," I try to stop her,

"You are metal Rhydian Morris, just because you want to waste your own time doesn't mean you get to waste everyone else's"

"Why don't you just back off! Jumping to daft conclusions," I feel that I have to defend Rhydian, Shan has no idea how much he helped me, she should just leave us alone.

"Who are you to talk? You've been treating Tom like dirt! How many more times are you going to let him down eh Maddy?"

Before I can tell her just what I think Rhydian beats me to it…

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

I see Shannon walking towards Maddy. Why can't she just get off Mad's back? As Shannon begins her latest assault on Maddy's character I decide enough is enough.

"STOP IT! What do you think you're doing talking to Maddy like that? Do you have any idea what is happening in Maddy's life? No? I didn't think so. Maddy is one of the most amazing people I've ever met and you have absolutely no right to judge her!" Just as I realise how embarrassing what I just said was Mr Jeffries decides to cart me off to the Headmasters. Facing him is better than the weird stares everyone is giving us, I guess.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

"SHAN!" I see the fire leap up from the flames, covering the whole desk. I quickly start transforming, I howl and press the fire alarm, hopefully someone will hear me.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

I hear the alarm and a howl. I turn quickly and sprint towards the sound. Pushing myself I arrive at the lab and haul the door open. My eyes widen in fear for Maddy. Her wolf is quickly surfacing. Her warm eyes are dark in terror and I stare horrified and afraid at the scene before me. Maddy tells me to go get help, fast, but my feet are grounded, I can't leave her, she means too much, but I have too. I run knowing the faster I get help the faster I can get Maddy out of there. I run towards the darkroom where Tom tells me to go get Jeffries. I run into his office and yank him towards the labs. He grabs a fire extinguisher and we see Tom carrying Maddy and Shannon out. As Jeffries extinguishes the fire I pull Maddy tightly into my arms. I sit her down opposite me as my eyes water from the smoke. I breathe out shakily as Maddy wakes up. I watch the anguish on her face as Shannon tells Tom she saw Maddy nearly transform. I want to hold her close, hug her and make her feel okay but I can't and my chest tightens.

I know it's not the fumes.

**Shoutout to anyone who can spot one of two things: **

**1. A quote that sounds very like one from the fault in our stars (it's in the beginning)**

**2. A line that Shannon originally says in series 2 but I made Rhydian say in this**

**Comment your answers below**

**Also I was thinking of doing a fiveshot, is that a thing? from S2 where Jana is really jealous and angry, what do you think? Also please check out chapter three and tell me which of the two stories I should write.**

**As always comment a more suitable title and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**ooda out_**


End file.
